You have just entered room
by IxHeartxRogerxDavis
Summary: disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS.A rent chat that tells all....behind the scenes.


**You have just entered room "chat11183639021667254208."**

Rogeriscool: hey

Rogeriscool: hello?

Mimixo: oh hi

Mimixo: why r we in a chat?

Mimixo: theres only 2 of us

Rogeriscool: its the only way u r gonna talk 2 me

Mimixo: fine

Mimixo: what do u want

Rogeriscool: look im sorry about last night

Mimixo: just 4get it

Rogeriscool: can I make it up to u?

Mimixo: how

Rogeriscool: my friends n I r goin to the life café after maureens show

Rogeriscool: wanna come?

Rogeriscool: )

Mimixo: sure

Mimixo: Id like that

**MarkCohen has entered the chatroom**

MarkCohen: aww!

Rogeriscool: mark?!

MarkCohen: ya

Rogeriscool: what r u doing in here?

Mimixo: I kinda invited him so there wasn't just the 2 of us

Rogeriscool: …

MarkCohen: so whats up dogs?

Mimixo: um.. n2m u?

MarkCohen: same. Whatupindahizzyouze brutha roger?

Rogeriscool: omg.

Mimixo: roger…

Rogeriscool: nothin much "bro"

MarkCohen: coolarific posse

Rogeriscool: Im not ur posse

MarkCohen: whatev homeslice. Catcha on da flip side homies! L8r.

**MarkCohen has left the chatroom**

Rogeriscool: omg.

Mimixo: I no he can be a little weird at times but he's ur friend and u should be nice to him.

Rogeriscool: a little weird? He called me BRUTHA ROGER. THAT IS JUST CREEPY.

Mimixo: ** sigh **

Rogeriscool: you don't like LIKE him do u?

Mimixo: no! what r u crazy?

Rogeriscool: idk….

Mimixo: roger, I like you, but don't go so far as to think I like MARK, the guy who ate all those hotdogs and bologna sandwiches in the 8th grade and then threw up on you.

Rogeriscool: I was 13 ok? I was very sensitive then. And the throw up smelled like dirty gym socks and stained my favorite shirt.

Mimixo: I'm sure it wasn't that bad

Rogeriscool: yeah because kids didn't call you Oscar Meyer for the next 4 years.

**Collinsboii has entered the room.**

Collinsboii: haaaa. I remember that. That was hilarious. U ran out of the cafeteria crying.

Rogeriscool: yeah ha ha ha.

Mimixo: u were crying? Maureen didn't tell me about that!

Rogeriscool: (

Mimixo: oh, roger  
Rogeriscool: its ok. Im cool.

Collinsboii: yeah right man

Rogeriscool: shut up!

Mimixo: guys!

**Angel Pie has entered the chatroom**

Angel pie: hey boys. MIMI!!!!

Mimixo: angel!!!!! hey girl

Angel Pie: im expecting to see all of you at the show tonight

Rogeriscool: ill b there

Mimixo: me too

Collinsboii: yup

Angel Pie: cool! Ttyl love ya Collins baby.

**Angel Pie has left the chatroom**

Rogeriscool: run along Collins baby.

Collinsboii: I swear man….

Rogeriscool: jk! Come on man u no that.

Collinsboii: yeah. Cu guys

**Collinsboii has left the chatroom**

Mimixo: well, id better get ready 4 tonight

Rogeriscool: k

Mimixo: bye roger

**Mimixo has left the chatroom**

Rogeriscool: …………..

Rogeriscool: and now im all alone again

Rogeriscool: no where to turn no one to go to

Rogeriscool: without a hope without a friend

Rogeriscool: without a face to say hello to

**BennyCoffin3 has entered the chatroom**

BennyCoffin3: hey man

Rogeriscool: woah. Howd u get in here.

BennyCoffin3: I have ways

Rogeriscool: ur creepin me out.

BennyCoffin3: ha ha ha.

Rogeriscool: no I'm serious

BennyCoffin3: I need the rent.

Rogeriscool. Well we don't have it

BennyCoffin3: well get it. Like, some time around now

Rogeriscool: come on benny u said we were golden!

BennyCoffin3: look roger this is something im not proud of.

**MarkCohen has entered the chatroom**

MarkCohen: hey boiiiiiiz

Rogeriscool: bennys trying to get some cash out of us-the rent

MarkCohen: again? Benny, this has to stop.

BennyCoffin3: Guys, I NEED the rent

MarkCohen: well, we don't have it

Rogeriscool: come on benny, u no that. U promised we didn't have to pay

BennyCoffin3: and the owner of the lot next door has a right to do with it as he pleases

Roger is cool: oh brother.

**MarvelousxMaureen has entered the room**

MarvelousxMaureen: hey

MarkCohen: MAUREEN!

MarvelousxMaureen: omfg. Gotta go. Bye!

**MarvelousxMaureen has left the chatroom**

MarkCohen: dammit! Y do I always do that?

Rogeriscool: you're in love. That's what happens. (and itz pathetic)

MarkCohen: oh…HEY!

BennyCoffin3: look, I gotta get going, think about getting a job bye

**BennyCoffin3 has left the chatroom**

Rogeriscool: I'd better leave too. Getting pretty boring. Bye.

**Rogeriscool has left the chatroom. **

MarkCohen: …….

**MarkCohen has left the chatroom.**

**You have just entered room "chat27207026950691994475."**

MarvelousxMaureen: hey girl!

Mimixo: hi

MarvelousxMaureen: mimi ru ok? you seem upset...

Mimixo: it's just... what if roger kisses me?

MarvelousxMaureen: tonight? kiss him back! What uve never kissed a guy b4?

Mimixo: …..

MarvelousxMaureen: omg. Mimi, you're a stripper. How could you have not kissed a guy b4?

Mimixo: idk, I just…… oh im so nervous! I cant do this.

MarvelousxMaureen: yes u can! its ok. Ok, when he leans in to kiss you, just lean in too, but not too fast, and kiss him gently on the lips, not too long, just a light touch, and then shrink away. Its lean, kiss, shrink.

Mimixo: lean…kiss…shrink, ok I think I got it. What if I mess up

MarvelousxMaureen: you can't mess up in kissing!

Mimixo: maureen , u are fabulous!

MarvelousxMaureen: I no! love ya mimi ttys

Mimixo: ok cya!

**You have just entered room "chat38901262600721119790."**

Collinsboii: I been waitin 4 u boiiiii

MarkCohen: yo doggay.

Collinsboii: so….

MarkCohen: This ain't boheme! Do do do do do dooo do doo.

Collinnsboii: mark, where'd u hear that?

MarkCohen: idk, some site

Collinsboii: well, u no that's making fun of us right?

MarkCohen: no……

**Rogeriscool has entered the chatroom**

Rogeriscool: what?

Collinsboii: mark is singing again

Rogeriscool: again?

MarkCohen: hey, im not that bad

Rogeriscool: I beg to differ

Collinsboii: so roger is Mimi comin to the show

Rogeriscool: who wants to no?

MarkCohen: she IS isn't she

Rogeriscool: possibly….maybe……..a little bit……..yes

Collinsboii: it'll be good 4 u boii

Rogeriscool: yeah whatever

MarkCohen: you seem to be avoiding this subject

Rogeriscool: who are u my therapist

MarkCohen: …..

Collinsboii: mark, now if roger doesn't want to talk about this, he don't have to

Rogeriscool: THANK YOU

Collinsboii: but she does have a really nice ass!

Rogeriscool: COLLINS!

Collinsboii: im jes playin witchu boii

MarkCohen: roger has a girl-friend roger has a girl-friend roger has a girl-friend

Collinsboii: ha haaaa

Rogeriscool: Jesus guys, can't I get some privacy in my life?

MarkCohen: she seems like an ok person

Rogeriscool: mark don't ruin this for me, like u did last time when you gave April the knife, again I remind you that was ur fault.

MarkCohen: she needed a knife! What was I gonna say no?

Rogeriscool: well yeah what did u think she needed it for a steak?

MarkCohen: …..

Rogeriscool: Mark, please please PLEASE don't tell me that's what u thought

MarkCohen: I could but that would be ……….a lie

Rogeriscool: WHAT?!?!

MarkCohen: Well, I wasn't really awake and she….

Rogeriscool: I can't believe this!

Collinsboii: Roger, it was a long time ago and it a mistake! Every1 makes mistakes!

Rogeriscool: not one like this though!

Collinsboii: guys! Cool it.

Rogeriscool: I need to be alone for a while, cya

**Rogeriscool has let the chatroom**

**Collinsboii has left the chatroom **

**MarkCohen has left the chatroom**

**You have just entered room "chat53647281309403526475."**

MarkCohen: hey Mimi!

Mimixo: Yea, uh…hi Mark

MarkCohen: uh……….i have a feeling roger's "down on his luck" "feelin like a chump"

Mimixo: what? Mark…ur scaring me a little bit

MarkCohen: yeah well ….

Mimixo: can I be honest with u????

Mimixo: r u on drugs or sumthin?

MarkCohen: no! r u crazy?!!?! NO!!

Mimixo: sorry...that's not what I wuzz Bing honest about tho

MarkCohen: well, hurry up!

Mimixo: ok! ok! well, I don't know if I really want to go with you guys 2 the life café 2nite

MarkCohen: y not!!??

Mimixo: well…I have a feeling roger's not really that "into me"

MarkCohen: well, that didn't really make much of a difference 2 u when u snuck onto our fire escape, crawled in a window and pulled out some drugs!

Mimixo: he told you about that!?

MarkCohen: yea, I'm his best friend!

Mimixo: that doesn't matter, has he said anything?

MarkCohen: he really likes u he's just nervous

Mimixo: ok, ill bthere, thanks mark!

MarkCohen: no problemo homie dog-GGG!

**You have just entered "chat723549826394628436289173."**

MarkCohen: hows our superstar kisser?

Rogeriscool: cool it ok?

MarkCohen: man you really laid one on her.

Rogeriscool: omg mark you watched us?

MarkCohen: well it was kinda hard to ignore! You were doing it in the middle of the café!

Rogeriscool: I really like her, and I tried to give her a little tongue, but she wouldn't oblige.

MarkCohen: oooooh! Did u 2 do it afterwards?

Rogeriscool: omg mark! U don't ask that kinda stuff!

MarkCohen: well, did you?

Rogeriscool: a little bit…yes

MarkCohen: how was it?

Rogeriscool: too personal

MarkCohen: oh I c. what goes on in the bed stays in the bed right?

Rogeriscool: well, yeah, come on mark uve never even done it b4!

MarkCohen, u don't know that

Rogeriscool: omg

**Rogeriscool has left the chatroom**

**You have entered "chat634882648368466274857829074663."**

MarvelousxMaureen: hey girls!

LawyerJoanne: hey honeybear!

Angel Pie: hey!!!!!

LawyerJoanne: whats going on with you girls?

Angel Pie: nothing, me and maureen were talking about the get-together at the café last night

MarvelousxMaureen: cool, did u see mimi and roger getting hot n heavy?

LawyerJoanne: Oh, yeah, but I have to go, I have a case to do today. Bye!

MarvelousxMaureen: Me too, I m going to visit mimi, see what it was like to kiss roger!

Angel Pie: bye!

**You have entered "chat847628472847393829473."**

Collinsboii: hey boii, whatchu up to?

MarvelousxMaureen: hey roger! Whats up

Mimixo: hey rog, whassup?

Rogeriscool: nothin, hey listen, mark and I are planning a pty at our place tomorrow

Rogeriscool: ru guys comin?

Collinsboii: sounds like fun, ill bring angel

Mimixo: fun! Yeah ill come

MarvelousxMaureen: me and Joanne will be there 4 sure!

Rogeriscool: cool, cu guys!

**You have entered "chat54920785893027274927892047457."**

MarkCohen: today's party is gonna be da bomb yo

Rogeriscool: yeah.

MarkCohen: but, I hope ur not gonna drink

Rogeriscool: of course im gonna drink! Only losers don't drink at partys…

MarkCohen: not too much though right?

Rogeriscool: no, of course not, y would I do that?

MarkCohen: u always do.

Rogeriscool: im sorry ok? I just…..nvm. I wont do it this time! Bye

**You have entered "chat5380573850573628496763874957."**

MarvelousxMaureen: hey pookie.

LawyerJoanne: hi

MarvelousxMaureen: ru ok? want to go out tonight?

LawyerJoanne: invite the women you were flirting with at buzzline to come too?

MarvelousxMaureen: pookie, we were just talking!

LawyerJoanne: look, I don't need this, or u!

MarvelousxMaureen: well, if that's how your gonna be, fine!

**You have just entered "chat75894376586478658346574379832."**

Collinsboii: man ru still awake?

Rogeriscool: paretty oonm!

Collinsboii: what? Man, ru still drunk?

Rogeriscool: whaut whuuld mak e ut think thgat?

Collinsboii: you cant even type.

Rogeriscool: ooooh.

Rogeriscool: leeve men alode doooooode!

Collinsboii: want me to come over there n help u around

Rogeriscool: nozinsense! Im prufctly fin!

Collinsboii: ok man take it easy.

Rogeriscool: okaey doukey colllinisz byees!

**You have entered "chat789576597389758953988867547134."**

Mimixo: roger?

Rogeriscool: ohhh my head.

Mimixo: ru ok? you were blind drunk at the party. I was just checkin up on u.

Rogeriscool: thanks, but im really fine really.

**MarkCohen has entered the chatroom.**

MarkCohen: he gets like this EVERY PARTY WE GO TO.

Rogeriscool: it was an accident! My god.

MarkCohen: it was not an "accident"! You enjoyed dancing on the table in ur boxers!

Mimixo: that was pretty funny…..

MarkCohen: MIMI! DONT ENCOURAGE HIM!

Rogeriscool: who r u to tell her what to do?

MarkCohen: I know her better than u do.

Rogeriscool: how?

MarkCohen: unlike you we actually talk, about intimate things!

Rogeriscool: inatmate?

MarkCohen: SHE LIKES ME FOR ME!

MarkCohen: just 4get it. Go find a new best friend.

**MarkCohen has left the chatroom**

Mimixo: roger…

Rogeriscool: I don't care.

Mimixo: nothing happened between me and mark. Were just friends.

Rogeriscool: whatever

Mimixo: ok, so maybe we had a thing once, but it was earlier…

Rogeriscool: just forget about it.

**You have just entered "chat984738005893798570370475."**

Collinsboii: guys?

MarkCohen: its just me.

Collinsboii: meems looks terrible

MarkCohen: word from roger shes been using again, he still hates me.

Collinsboii: not if I can help it

Rogeriscool has entered the chatroom

Rogeriscool: oh god not him.

MarkCohen: ROGER! I'm sorry sorry sorry.

Rogeriscool: first my landlord, now my best friend?

Collinsboii: its not like that rog

Rogeriscool: OF COURSE IT IS! Mimis using again, she looks terrible and is dying as we speak, my best friend and my girlfriend are in love, everyone blames me for mimis pain and its not my fault!

Markcohen: come on roger that's not true

Rogeriscool: YOU WOULDNT KNOW!

Rogeriscool: I keep telling her to stop, that its slowly killing her, that she has so much to live for, all of us care about her, we need her…

Rogeriscool: I love her.

Rogeriscool: I just wish she would listen to me.

Rogeriscool: mimi, mimi are u there?

Rogeriscool: mimi this has to stop.

Rogeriscool: ur not going to get better if you keep taking it!

Rogeriscool: talk to me!

Rogeriscool: MIMI ANSWER ME!

Rogeriscool: this isn't funny, u think it's a joke?

Rogeriscool: mimi, I really care about u!

Rogeriscool: im worried

Rogeriscool: mimi, answer me please!

Rogeriscool: please

Rogeriscool: I need u

Rogeriscool: im scared

**You have just entered "chat8456376587534326284059"**

Angel Pie: guys?

Mimixo: ANGEL!?!?

Rogeriscool: HOLY SHIT!!!!!!

Angel Pie: It's, Collins guys.

Rogeriscool: oh, right, I knew that.

Mimixo: were going to be at the funeral Collins, all of us

Marvelousxmaureen: right, and well all chip in. guys?

Mimixo: Of course

**MarkCohen has entered the room**

MarkCohen: Hi guys

Rogeriscool: hello marcus

MarkCohen: how can u still B mad?

MarkCohen: after this just happened!?

Rogeriscool: don't even try to talk to me u SCUM!!!!!!

Mimixo: come on, calm down!

Rogeriscool: well, why don't u 2 just talk about "intimate things"

Mimixo: Roger…

**Rogeriscool has left the chatroom**

Angel Pie: I've gotta go guys…I don't know how I'm gonna pay for all this.

Mimixo: see ya Collins

MarkCohen: bye

**Angel Pie has left the chatroom**

Mimixo: well….bye

MarkCohen: Mimi, wait!

**Mimixo has left the chatroom**

MarkCohen: sigh

**You have just entered "chat849710436875967568737769677."**

Mimixo: so u sold ur guitar. Bought….a car?

Rogeriscool: yup, im leavin soon for santa fe. Its true ur with that yuppie scum?

MarkCohen: u said ud never speak to him again!

Mimixo: not now!

MarvelousxMaureen: who said that u have any say in who she says things to at all!

Rogeriscool: yeaaah!

LawyerJoanne: Who said that U should stick ur nose

LawyerJoanne: in other

LawyerJoanne: peoples

MarvelousxMaureen: WHO SAID I WAS TALKING TO U?

LawyerJoanne: I can't believe you're doing this TODAY

Rogeriscool: I really cared about you

Mimixo: ur full of shit!

BennyCoffin3: COME ON GUYS CHILL!

LawyerJoanne: so…

Collinsboii: I cant believe he's gone, and your going.

Mimixo: I can't believe this is good bye.

MarkCohen: I can't believe this is good bye.

You have entered "chat74836574683256432786548906."

MarkCohen: hey roger hows santa fe?

Rogeriscool: hey, itz good

MarkCohen: I love u.

Rogeriscool: what?

MarkCohen: I love u.

MarkCohen: ever since I met u, u were always so hott!

Rogeriscool: WHAT???????????

Rogeriscool: what r u talking about? Ru u serious? Ru ………gay?

MarkCohen: …

Rogeriscool: we showered together!

Rogeriscool: ew!

Rogeriscool: mark r u serious?!

MarkCohen: AHA!

Rogeriscool: what???

MarkCohen: I just did the friendship test on you!  
Rogeriscool: wha…

MarkCohen: back when I said I love you b4; that was a test!

Rogeriscool: what the hell!?!

MarkCohen: c, I coulda made a total ass of myself…

Rogeriscool: ya kinda did

MarkCohen: well…u passed, and you no what u got!

Rogeriscool: **sigh** what did I get?

MarkCohen: F+

MarkCohen: CLICK

MarkCohen has left the chatroom

Rogeriscool: o…k

**You have entered "chat537595645232839506"**

Rogeriscool: sssapp guys.

Collinsboii: ur drunk again?

Rogeriscool: I wnet to a cluub laszt nitgt, pretty shnazzz. The ladiesezs all up onssss

Collinsboii: must be nice to have all them ladies

MarkCohen: no shit

Rogeriscool: It wuzbc laik ohgdf dae cHIaxn!

MarkCohen: what does that mean?

Collinsboii: I think he said off the chain

MarkCohen: ooooh

Collinsboii: let's go git drunk

Rogeriscool: Im gamebn!

MarkCohen: no, no. I can't do that.

Collinsboii: come onn maan.

Collinsboii has left the room

Rogeriscool has left the room

**You have just entered "chat543625432683296483265782196."**

MarkCohen: so, you're in Santa Fe?

Rogeriscool: yep, how's Mimi?

MarkCohen: I wouldn't know

Rogeriscool: what?

Collinsboii: shes been missing for a while

Rogeriscool: WHAT?

MarkCohen: we've been looking everywhere, but we can't find her

Rogeriscool: I can't believe this

MarvelousxMaureen has entered the room

MarvelousxMaureen: hi mark, collins. Any luck finding mimi?

MarkCohen: nope.

MarvelousxMaureen: well I checked the cat scratch club; she hasn't showed up for work since last week. I talked to one of her friends, she says she's been using again

Collinsboii: its getting cold out there.

Collinsboii: how could she survive?

Rogeriscool: oh my god

Rogeriscool: I'm coming home

Rogeriscool has left the chatroom

You have entered "chat youlosersbestpayyorent"

Rogeriscool: that's pathetic

MarkCohen: we don't have the rent! It's been a year, just LET IT GO!

BennyCoffin3: I NEED the rent!

Rogeriscool: screw you

Rogeriscool: go 2 hell

BennyCoffin3: oh yea, reeeeeeeeeal nice guys

Rogeriscool has left the room

MarkCohen: traitor

MarkCohen has left the room

**You have entered "chat8764745325676459834583464903"**

Mimixo: so everythings ok again?

Rogeriscool: yes, I love you

Mimixo: I love u

MarkCohen has entered the room

MarkCohen: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Mimixo: shut up!

Rogeriscool: yea! Itz not my fault you're girlfriend LEFT YOU FOR A WOMAN!!!!!!

MarkCohen: I'm not even gonna respond to that

Mimixo has left the room

Rogeriscool: what the???

Rogeriscool: oh, g2g…Mimi's here.

Rogeriscool: oh, yeah.

Rogeriscool has left the room

MarkCohen: disturbing

THE END


End file.
